dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
All's Fair in Love and War
"All's Fair in Love and War" is the tenth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It first aired March 5, 2013. Synopsis The moms take Abby speed dating to see if she can find love, and in turn be nicer to the girls. Nick Dobbs returns for a group dance that involves a tangled and confusing story of differing loves. When Nia and Kendall are given a duet together, the moms become suspicious of Jill when she arranges rehearsals for Kendall alone. Competition Attended Xpressionhttp://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=plcp&v=e0-NC603ETY in Bernardsville, New Jersey on December 22, 2012.http://in10sity-dance.ticketleap.com/aldc-newjersey/ Weekly Dances Summary At the pyramid, Abby discusses the previous group dance, which she was not impressed with. Nia is at the middle, which pleases Holly. Abby points out that Chloe is not on the pyramid, as she made up her own choreography in the previous dance. Christi is upset, but proud of her daughter for putting up with Abby. The group number is called, "Your Dream Will Be My Dream," which will feature Nick Dobbs. Everyone except Mackenzie is in the group dance, who does a solo. Nia and Kendall get a duet, which, hopefully, will turn out better than the previous duet including Nia ("The Wild Child and The Wallflower"). Abby introduces Nick, who is happily greeted by the kids. The group dance features Brooke as the female lead, and Nick as the male lead, and Maddie as Brooke's daughter. Upstairs, the moms reminisce their first loves, and they recall that the kids haven't had loves. The conversation moves to the topic of Abby's love. Melissa suggests speed dating for Abby, which is teased by the other moms. The moms search for speed dating locations, and are too giggly for Abby to concentrate. Meanwhile, Abby dances to herself, and Jill introduces the idea of speed dating to her. They decided to go speed dating the next night. Christi is not allowed for the speed dating, since Abby doesn't want her with her. At the speed dating place, Abby is "ready to meet new guys." She asks weird questions, including tuxedos, Disneyland. Abby was pleased as she went through man after man. After the whole night, Abby hasn't made a decision, but she seems happier than usual. Working on dances, Abby is not pleased with Nia and Kendall, as she describes them as "too slow for Abby's pace." After their rehearsal, Jill invites Gianna to have a private with Kendall, so that she could shine in the duet. Jill didn't tell anyone about the private. Jill denies every accusation of it being a private, but the moms don't believe her. At the competition, Nia gets sick, so Abby asks Maddie to get Kendall to go over the duet with her. Jill suggests that Kendall do it as a solo, but Nia turns down the offer, and they go on and do the dance as a duet. Mackenzie performs her solo, and Abby is pleased with her, but she thinks she can use her facial expressions well. Jill takes Kendall outside, telling everyone that she was going to the restroom, but instead meeting up with Gianna for another little private. Holly finds Jill and is very disappointed and angry at her. Kendall and Nia perform their duet. Abby thinks they did well, but not very well. Maddie performs her solo and Abby and Melissa are very proud of her. Christi points out that Nia was amazing in the duet without all the special help that Kendall got. The girls perform the group dance, and everybody loved it. At awards, everybody gets second, and the duet places fifth. Maddie receives second for the first time, and Abby feels endangered. Abby thinks that people need breaks, and Maddie and Mackenzie need to be knocked down a few pegs. Abby wonders if the girls really love to dance. Image Gallery Group-Melissa-gram-Dec22-2012-cropped.jpg Yourdreameillbemydream.jpeg Tumblr mjgpt22xvc1rytq3ko4 1280.jpg Trivia *'Pyramid:' **Maddie **Mackenzie, Nia **Brooke, Kendall, Paige *This marks the second time Nick Dobbs is in the group dance; the first time being Guess Who's Back?. *The group dance that was originally intended to be competed in the previous episode was competed in this episode. *At pyramid Abby mentions Mackenzie's solo that was competed but not shown on TV in the previous episode. *Brooke had a solo. External Links Amateur videos of competition performances (YouTube) References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:New Jersey Category:Xpression Category:Group Dances Category:December Competition Category:Duets Category:No Trios Category:Solos Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Bernardsville Category:Lyrical Category:Acro Category:Jazz Category:2nd Place Wins Category:5th Place Wins Category:Nick Is In Category:Other Dancers